Te quiero, pero no te amo
by fearvap
Summary: Isabella de 24 años, una mujer que a pesar de su edad, no conoce el amor y lo busca a través de Edward. One-shot.


Te quiero, pero no te amo…

Esas son las palabras que nadie quiere escuchar de la otra persona. Esas son las palabras que te hieren, que te consumen y te lastiman poco a poco. Quisiera decirte que no te necesito, que soy fuerte e independiente, pero no puedo… porque no lo soy. Soy débil.

Mi nombre es Isabella, tengo 24 años y cuando conocí a Edward, yo tenía solo 15 años. Todo comenzó en la época del Fotolog, cuando particularmente comencé a buscar gente (específicamente algún hombre) que llamara mi atención, pero nadie lo hacía… algunos eran muy guapos, pero eran desagradables con solo ver lo que publicaban, otros dejaban que desear, pero pasaban los días y yo aún no me rendía, y ahí estaba yo, buscando y buscando, teniendo la esperanza de que podría dar con alguien bueno para conocer, hasta que encontré a Edward, un chico de 17 años, fotogénico, de cabello oscuro, ojos color miel, tez morena y de bonitas facciones, pero a pesar de que me llamó la atención su forma física, tenía que conocer algo mucho más importante….su forma psicológica, así que…me animé a agregarlo y a pesar de que no es normal que una mujer agregue a un hombre para conocerlo, quise ser diferente, no seguir las reglas de la sociedad, a no seguir el feminismo o machismo que existe y lo mejor de todo esto, es que no me arrepiento de nada.

Para ser sincera no recuerdo lo que realmente puse, pero fue algo así como "hola…me gustan tus fotos, espero que podamos hablar" idiota de mi parte, pero… ¿qué más podía decirle a alguien que no conocía? Cuando puse ese "comentario" y apreté el botón de enviar…. ¡Dios mío! Me había arrepentido de todas las formas posibles! Él era mayor que yo… bueno un par de años mayor. Fue entonces cuando comencé a pensar en las cosas que él podría pensar. "¿y esta quién es?" "¿Qué tipo de comentario es ese?" "me meteré a su página para ver sus fotos". El miedo por hacer el ridículo comenzó a invadirme poco a poco. Pasó el día y aun no tenía respuestas por parte de él… fue peor para mí. Llegó la noche y sentía que mi corazón iba a salir por mi garganta corriendo desesperadamente dando círculos por doquier, hasta que recibí un mensaje...era Edward. Mentiría si dijera que me acuerdo de las palabras que puso, pero si recuerdo la sensación que sentí en ese minuto… FELICIDAD…

Día tras día, comenzamos a escribirnos en los muros y la verdad que para mí era un poco incómodo tener que hacerlo de esa forma, así que nos agregamos por Messenger para poder charlar mejor. Pasábamos horas y horas hablando, tanto escribiéndonos, como por webcam.

Eran tantas las horas que platicábamos, que era como si nos conociéramos por años. Ya sabía dónde vivía, con quien vivía, su signo zodiacal, sus gustos por una mujer, su color preferido, sus gustos por la comida, cuando se peleaban nuestras familias…en fin… sabía todo de él y él de mí, porque hablábamos de todo, bueno, casi todo. Había un tema en especial que a ninguno de los dos se nos cruzó por la mente hablar de ello…sexualidad, e imagino que fue porque nunca nos llamó la atención hablar de eso por un tema de que éramos niños. En fin los días, semanas, meses y años comenzaron a pasar, y nosotros aun sin poder conocernos en persona, habíamos forjado una amistad que es casi imposible de describir.

En ese tiempo a mí no me importaba la distancia, sentía que lo tenía siempre cerca de mí. Pensaba en él todo el día, llegaba del colegio solo para hablar con él. Los días y meses pasaban, y ambos deseábamos conocernos, pero… nunca podía y cada vez que viajaba a su ciudad, prometía que nos veríamos, pero… nunca lo hice… nunca lo llamé. Quizás me daba miedo que mi madre se enterara que lo había conocido por internet, quizás tenía miedo al qué dirán, pero era solo eso… miedo…

Hubo un tiempo de habernos conocido que fue la primera vez que me rompieron el corazón. Él se había puesto de novio con otra mujer. Por primera vez sentí que yo era la culpable en algo, pero a pesar de su relación con esa otra persona, nosotros seguimos en contacto, aunque me odiaba por no estar ahí y me odiaba tanto a mí como a ella, porque ella podía tenerlo cuando quisiera. Ella podía besarlo, realizarse cariños mutuamente y que Edward le dijera lo mucho que la amaba todos los días. Tenía rabia, envidia, sentía un vacío en mi cuerpo y alma, ira, despojo, traición y muchas cosas más estaban en mi corazón y como él estaba con otra mujer dije... ok si él esta con alguien y está realizando su vida con otra, entonces yo también puedo rehacer mi vida con alguien más. Pero el problema fue que jamás lo pude sacar de mi cabeza. Lo quería, pero me lastimaba cada vez que veía sus fotos con esa mujer, por lo cual, de forma inconsciente me alejé… después de 8 años de amistad cibernética…me aparté, pero aun veía sus fotos para ver cómo estaba él, siempre en silencio, sin molestar, sin dejar huellas...

¿Porque? ¿Por qué sentía todo esto en mi corazón? ¿Que era esto? ¿Qué era este sentimiento? ¿Me podía gustar alguien que no conocía físicamente? ¿Era capaz de desear y querer tanto a alguien que quizás era una pantalla?

A pesar de que tuve relaciones anteriores jamás funcionaron, jamás me enamoré. A los 19 años tuve mi primera experiencia sexual y se supone que al ser tu primera vez te enamoras de esa persona, a mí no me sucedió eso, a mí me causó rechazo, tanto así que al día siguiente terminé la relación amorosa que estaba teniendo con ese hombre y no me sentía mal, me sentí liberada.

Mi segunda experiencia sexual fue a los 22, cuando estuve con otro hombre durante 8 meses, no pude enamorarme, porque nunca se lo mereció, me trataba mal, me sentía fea y sin corazón. Hasta que hice lo peor que alguien puede hacerse… suicidio. Tomé un bisturí y lo deslicé 7 veces por mi muñeca, y mientras deslizaba ese pequeño corto-punzante, todo el dolor que sentía se iba poco a poco. Cada corte era una atadura menos, cada corte era un sufrimiento menos y con eso cada lágrima que se asomaba en mis ojos y se deslizaba por mi rostro era un suspiro menos. Me sentía vacía… hasta que todo se tornó obscuro de forma lenta…

Desperté en el hospital con la muñeca vendada y mi madre llorando a mi lado. Lloré… me metieron al siquiatra y me hicieron tomar medicamentos para la depresión que poseía en mi interior y hasta el día de hoy las sigo tomando. No me da vergüenza decir que a veces me vienen los deseos de deslizar nuevamente el pequeño corto-punzante para poder liberar un poco las ataduras que tengo, pero… no lo hago… porque… no quiero volver a lo mismo, porque sé que si lo realizo nuevamente… no tendré una segunda oportunidad.

Pasó 1 año más y tuve mi tercera relación con otro hombre, y cuando creí que todo iba de maravilla, cuando creí que por primera vez me estaba enamorando, de repente… se fue… se marchó a otra ciudad y me dejó sola.

Los meses pasaron lentos, pero pasaban y un día supe nuevamente de Edward. Había sido padre con esa mujer…se veía feliz, pero las fotos engañan. Se había separado de ella hace 6 meses y ella se fue con su hijo a otra cuidad. Edward ya era todo un hombre, con sueños y esperanzas.

Hace casi 3 semanas atrás comenzamos a hablar nuevamente, estaba feliz. Nada había cambiado entre nosotros, solo la forma física, pero nuestros sentimientos seguían intactos. Me quiere y quiere estar conmigo. Pero ambos somos adultos el día de hoy y aunque soy mujer me di cuenta que no conozco mi cuerpo al 100%... y aunque estuve en relaciones anteriores, el me hizo sentir una mujer y tener confianza en mí misma y a no avergonzarme de mi cuerpo. Seguido a eso tuve la experiencia más excitante de mi vida. Tuve mi primer orgasmo por celular y Edward me vio. Pero… de nuevo comencé a sentir cosas nuevas, cosas que no había sentido por nadie. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era esto?

Un día Edward me dijo amor, sentí como miles y miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago. Me gustó, pero hace 2 días atrás dije algo que le molestó más a mí que a él. Le dije que para mí, cuando alguien te decía amor era porque te amaba, a lo que él respondió que existían muchas clases de amor y la que él sentía era de amistad. Que me amaba como amiga.

-Te quiero, pero no te amo…

Esas fueron sus palabras… una lagrima se asomó nuevamente por mi rostro, pero me aguanté hasta ya no poder más. Anoche salí con mis amigas, ya que sabían que estaba mal, asique bebí cerveza y vodka, y como nunca me emborraché y lloré todo lo que tuve que llorar en los brazos de ellas.

Tengo 24 años y no sé lo que es el amor y quizás nunca sepa lo que es… porque solo quiero que mi amor sea él…


End file.
